¿Cambio de rol?
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: Hipo tiene un extraño antojo, LEMMON sin casi nada de trama pero lean y disfruten si eso quieren. Respuesta al reto #6 de caldo de Toothcup para el alma (Hiccless)


**Muy bien espero que hayan disfrutado su 14 de febrero, y bueno aquí dejo mi ****Respuesta para Reto #6: Especial de San Valentín, yo no soy bueno con el romance y esas cosas así que dejo un LEMMON random y espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños, etc etc etc.**

**Espero no me fucilen, lo hice en un camión atrapado por 7 horas sin nada mas que hacer que este y otro fic así que perdón si tiene mala sintaxis, ok dejando mis traumas atrás ahora si empezamos.**

—Dialogo humano— "Dragones"

**Ahora si 3... 2... 1... empieza.**

* * *

¿Cambio de roles?

Todo iba normal en Berk, Chimuelo disfrutaba de las recompensas de un arduo día de pesca recostado en su lomo devorando sus peces tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie, cuando una mano desconocida empezó a acariciarlo tocando ciertos puntos clave noqueado lo al momento.

Al despertar se encontraba encadenado con sus patas abiertas y de espaldas; pensando que había sido capturado por uno de los muchos enemigos de su jinete y pareja estaba por destruir las cadenas hasta que lo vio. Hipo se encontraba frente a el desnudo y con una sonrisa tan lujuriosa que prácticamente lo violaba, fue en ese momento en que Chimuelo entendió lo que sucedía y es que Hipo desde hace algunas semanas se había puesto más pervertido que de costumbre: desde obligarlo a realizar poses extrañas en pleno apareamiento hasta vestirse de una manera tan extraña sin embargo tan provocadora que los disfraces no duraban más que la primera ronda.

—Que bien que ya despertarse Chimuelo ya me estaba impacientando— decía Hipo acercándose a Chimuelo moviendo sus caderas y deslizando la yema de sus dedos entre la comisura de las escamas que tenía a su alcance.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Hipo? ¿Por qué me encadenaste?" decía con falso miedo el dragón sabiendo de antemano que disfrutaría de aquello.

—Bueno... tu sabes Chimuelo eh estado pensando y es que tú siempre eres el que me... bueno tu sabes y me pareció una buena idea el que hiciéramos un cambio de roles— decía Hipo sonrojado mientras depositaba pequeños besos en las patas y cuello del dragón.

"Hipo ya lo discutimos, no es que no quiera dejarte, (La verdad es que no quiero) pero aún si lo hicieras no sentirías nada mi entrada es muy grande y tu... muy pequeño"

—Puede ser pero para eso fabrique... esto— decía Hipo sacando una enorme pieza de metal con una forma exacta a la del miembro del furia nocturna.

Al darse cuenta de la aberración que su jinete había construido disparo sin pensarlo a las cadenas que lo detenían.

—No funcionará amigo, es el mejor hierro de gronckle que hay en todo Berk, ni siquiera tú puedes derretir eso— dijo Hipo sonriente mientras empezaba a lubricar su creación con aceites y otras cosas que Chimuelo no reconoció.

"Vamos Hipo, cariño, platiquemos esto, podemos llegar a un buen acuerdo" dijo Chimuelo, asustado y con la voz quebrada.

—Está bien Chimuelo llegaremos a un acuerdo— Hipo se alejó de su creación quedando de frente a Chimuelo pero aún con una jarra de aceite en sus manos.

"Gracias" Chimuelo suspiro aliviado, pero no le duró mucho, ya que Hipo vertió parte del aceite en su cuerpo y empezó a restregarse sobre el furia nocturna, haciéndolo ronronear sin control alguno.

—Pero sabes... creo que enserio disfrutarías esto— decía Hipo tocando mordiendo y degustando cada nervio del dragón que conocía mejor que así mismo.

"E-enserio lo... AHhh lo crees Hipo?" pregunto Chimuelo nublado por el placer y deseo por poseer a su jinete.

—Si estoy seguro pero como no quieres... — sin decir más Hipo bajo del cuerpo del furia nocturna y salió de la habitación, dejando sólo a Chimuelo con una pronunciada erección.

"ESPERA HIPO REGRESA, TERMINA LO QUE EMPEZASTE" grito Chimuelo urgido.

—Lo siento Chimuelo pero si no me dejas hacerlo, estaremos en abstinencia absoluta e indefinida, hasta que cambies de opinión— contestó Hipo cual niño pequeño remilgándole a su madre.

"Está bien, ESTA BIEN TU GANAS HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS" rugió el dragón enojado y con miedo.

Hipo entró corriendo plantando toda clase de besos en la trompa de su dragón.

—Gracias gracias gracias, sabía que entenderías si te lo decía de la manera correcta— decía acariciando el enorme cacho de carne palpitante que salía de la entrepierna del dragón.

"lo que digas sólo, hazlo con calma como cuando fue nuestra primera vez"

—Te refieres a la vez que me descubriste masturbándome en mi habitación con un pequeño juguetito como este, y que sin previo aviso me lo sacaste y me penetraste tan fuerte que no pude salir de la cama en meses— Chimuelo sudó frío, el recordaba la experiencia un poco más romántica —no te preocupes encanto, me fascinó y yo te lo haré con la delicadeza que te mereces— dijo Hipo sonriente mientras acariciaba la entrada de su dragón introduciendo su primer dedo.

"Ah se siente raro" chillo Chimuelo.

—relájate iré lento— Hipo comenzó a masajear la entrada con su dedo sacando lo y metiendo lo en un calmado e hipnotizante ritmo, pronto a ese dedo se le unió un compañero y ese otro y muy pronto el puño de Hipo entraba y salía del dragón con naturalidad.

"Ah se... se siente extraño" gemía Chimuelo a la par que ronroneos escapaban de sus cuerpo.

—Muy bien creo que es hora, parece que ya te has dilatado lo suficiente—con una larga correa Hipo colocó su nueva invención sobre su miembro, acomodándolo sobre la entrada del dragón.

"Espera Hipo no estoy muy segu... AHHH" Hipo no lo dejo terminar, antes de que Chimuelo tan siquiera pudiera darse cuenta fue penetrado por Hipo, había sido sólo la punta pero aun así lo sorprendió.

—Tranquilo Chimuelo si no te relajas sólo te va a doler más, no seas un bebé dragón yo no me queje tanto la primera vez—decía al notar como pequeñas lágrimas salían de su tan adorada pareja.

—Está bien iré más despacio— con una notable fuerza Hipo introducía el enorme miembro fijándose en cada reacción de su dragón, por más pequeña que fuera parando al notar muestras de dolor.

Tardaron varios largos y tortuosos minutos pero al fin había entrado aquel extraño objeto por completo.

—Muy bien ahora empezaré lento—

"No Hipo deja... deja que me acostumbré"

—Bien, pero sólo mientras te acostumbras— contestó Hipo al ver los ojos de cachorrito regañado que puso Chimuelo, desabrochó sus correas dejando su invención dentro de Chimuelo y agarrando el miembro de este empezando una felación en la cabeza, mientras aprovechaba el resto de su cuerpo para restregarlo contra la base del dragón.

Chimuelo se sentía un horrorosa mezcla de emociones por un lado se sentía en el Valhalla por el habilidoso de su jinete, pero por otra parte el horrible invento de su amado le producía una sensación entre dolor y una sensación extraña que lo llevó frente a Hela.

Aunque lentamente y con la maestría de Hipo fue olvidando que tenía aquel objeto invadiendo su cuerpo, es más parecía que el mismo Hipo lo había olvidado ya se empalaba a si mismo con el enorme miembro de reptil.

Hipo subía y bajaba sobre el miembro cada vez llegando un poco más lejos dentro de él; cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada penetración llevaba a Chimuelo a un hermoso estado de éxtasis y en el momento en que estaba por alcanzar el clímax gimiendo el nombre de su amado. Hipo se detuvo gustoso por la preciosa cara de Chimuelo bajando de él y volviendo a colocarse su aparato empezando sin titubear lentas embestidas.

Chimuelo gimió retorciéndose en las cadenas que lo atrapaban "Ahh Hipo por favor con cuidado"

Hipo escuchó la petición de su pareja disminuyendo el pasó pero penetrando cada vez más profundo, buscando un punto muy especial que aún no conocía de su dragón. Y de repente un gemido extremadamente fuerte detuvo en seco a Hipo, sonrió con superioridad y golpeó de nuevo en el mismo punto obteniendo una respuesta mejor.

—Entonces Chimuelo... quieres que me detenga — dijo Hipo golpeando la próstata del dragón.

"MA... MAS HIPO... MAS POR PIEDAD... MAS" gimió el dragón negro aprovechando su cola para darle una nalgada a Hipo.

—Muy-bien... dragón travieso eso quieres, entonces me pondré salvaje—decía Hipo apretando el paso, las embestidas se volvieron más violentas y rápidas golpeando en cada una el punto dulce de Chimuelo usando toda la fuerza de sus caderas metiendo y sacando sin misericordia su miembro artificial, procurando que este golpeara tan fuerte como podía.

"AGHH HIPO... NO TE DETENGAS" gimió Chimuelo apretando inconsistentemente su entrada.

—Muy... bien... si-eso... quieres— dijo Hipo cubierto de sudor por todo el esfuerzo.

Hipo cansado optó por una mejor estrategia golpeando solamente la próstata del dragón y aprovechando que la cavidad había sido reducida de tamaño saco su verdadero miembro de su invención ingresándolo también dentro de Chimuelo.

—Ahhh Chimuelo estas muy apretado— gemía sin aire Hipo a segundos de rendirse por el esfuerzo, y con una última demostración de fuerza golpeó con toda su fuerza el punto dulce del dragón mandándolo devuelta al cielo.

"Me-me CORRO ME CORRO" gritó Chimuelo cubriendo a su jinete de semen por completo.

—Agh aahhh— Hipo dejó escapar su semen dentro de su dragón sacando su juguete junto con su miembro antes de caer dormido por el esfuerzo, en el estómago de su dragón, abrazando el miembro semi-flacido del dragón.

Días después.

Hipo se encontraba sentado en una mecedora acunando entre sus brazos un pequeño dragón negro no más grande que un gato.

"Así que por eso estabas tan raro, ibas a tener un huevo, no sabía que podías quedar preñado" ronroneaba Chimuelo acariciando con su trompa a su cría y a su pareja.

—Si yo... yo tampoco lo sabía, lo siento pero parece que en lugar de tener antojos de comidas exóticas como algunas mujeres, yo bueno tengo otra clase de... antojos; perdón no quería obligarte a hacer eso— dijo Hipo horriblemente apenado y cubriendo su cara con su pequeñín.

"Sabes no... no se sintió tan mal, si quieres podríamos repetirlo si quiere..." Chimuelo fue interrumpido por un beso de Hipo.

—Qué tal si dejamos al pequeño tooth con su abuelo y le conseguimos un hermanito—

Chimuelo ronroneo feliz mientras colocaba a su pareja e hijo sobre su lomo emprendiendo el vuelo, empezaba a adorar ese lado oculto de su pareja.

* * *

**Notas: el juguetito de Hipo esta basado en un juguete llamado: funda para pe*** que se coloca sobre el miembro para que sea "mas grande", pero a una escala colosal, solo un dato curioso, por si querían saber.**


End file.
